diabolicaltalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zera
'' "Don't move, surface-dwellers. We've got you surrounded." - Zera '''Zera '''was a member of the Assassin Corps who assisted Zerg during his December 1954 attempt to recover the Sapphire of Agartha. Melisssa Pare played Zera in ''Diabolical Tales: Part II. Biography Before The Mission Zera was frequently partnered up with Zella. Mission to the Surface Zella and Zera were sent up by Master Zun to assist Zerg in his effort to destroy Operative-132 and recover the Sapphire of Agartha. They also reveal a third woman - Zeena - accompanied them, who was intended to be Zerg's "prize" for a successful recovery of the Sapphire. She attacks and smothers Zerg with kisses and hugs, which prompts Zerg to demand to all the others to leave them while laughing mischievously. The Chase / The Fight / The Alley Zera emerged from the shadows while Agent Cooper and Operative-132 were following up on FBI Assistant Director Smith's tip that Agarthans were attacking innocent civilians around the city. Both G-Men pull their guns and order her to surrender, which she ignores with a smile as she tears off down a flight of stairs leading down to the next street. Agent Cooper and Operative-132 tear off in pursuit, and proceed to chase her throughout the downtown area. Zella also appears to be tracking the progress of the chase, following along from a distance. After allowing the G-Men to pursue her for a while, Zera turns around and fires her electro-incinerator on them, then dropping her weapon and leaping into an impressive display of acrobatics before disarming and knocking both Agent Cooper and Operative-132 unconscious by hand in one swoop. As they slowly rise to their feet, Zera leads them into chasing her on again now further into the downtown area. At one point, a winded Agent Cooper and Operative-132 pause, commenting on how they've been running...a long time. They then continue on after their prey. As they make their way through the downtown area, Ziva joins the pursuit, emerging from a phone booth. Zera leads them into an alley where she and Zella both stand with their armed electro-incinerators raised, waiting for them. Ziva appears behind them. They have fallen into a trap. At the end of the alley, a man wearing all black starts stalking towards them, laughing an evil laugh while calling them "stupid surface-dwellers!" This is Zerg. Zerg is joined by Zeena, and the whole Agarthan party faces off against the two G-Men, where all have their weapons at the ready. Zerg and Operative-132 trade insults, with Zerg demanding to know where the Sapphire of Agartha is, and with O-132 refusing to admit anything. Then O-132 warns Agent Cooper to get ready, as "they won't get me without a fight!" With that, O-132 spins around, fires upon and kills Ziva, who was covering their rear exit. Zera and Zella both fired their electro-incinerators on Operative-132 in response, ultimately killing him. Capturing Agent Cooper Some time later, Agent Cooper awakens. He is being bound to the wall via some sort of energy-binders, and is facing off against Zerg, Zella, and Zera, who are watching him intently. Zerg then taunts Agent Cooper, informing him that they've given him an anti-urination pill and want to know the location of the Sapphire of Agartha. Valiantly, Agent Cooper refuses to tell them, so Zerg proceeds to lift a pitcher of water and an empty glass. Reminding him of the anti-urination pill and threatening him ominously with the objects, Zerg demands to know where the Sapphire is. When Agent Cooper again refuses, Zerg slowly starts to pour the water into the glass and back into the pitcher again, slowly torturing Agent Cooper. After undergoing many pours of torture, Zella determines that this method is producing no results and turns to suggest another method to Zerg: erase Agent Cooper's short-term memory of the evil lair, place a tracking device on him, and set him free only to follow him to the location of the Sapphire. Despite the sadistic protestations of Zeena to continue with the torture, Zerg finally relents and agrees to Zella's alternate plan. Even Agent Cooper takes notice, pledging to spare Zella when he kills the rest of her team. Zella then outfits Agent Cooper with a strange device that fits over his head like a helmet, which effectively wipes out his memory and knocks him unconscious. The Final Battle Zella, armed with the tracking device's receiver, leads Zerg, Zera and Zeena through the woods in a slow pursuit. After spreading out throughout the forest, Zella finds the small tracking clip abandoned on the ground. She calls to the others. As they cluster together, a gunshot rings out: one of Agent Cooper's bullets strikes Zera right between the eyes, dropping her dead. Zella and Zerg scatter about as Agent Cooper moves closer, hunting them down. Agent Cooper's gun jams up so he proceeds on unarmed, attacking Zerg with his fists. This proves ineffective, as Zerg grabs Agent Cooper's head and lifts him off the ground, angrily demanding to know where the Sapphire of Agartha is or he'll crush Cooper's head. During this struggle, Agent Cooper manages to grab Zerg's electro-incinerator from inside his trenchcoat, and at the last instant he arms it, pointing it right at Zerg's belly. Zerg drops him and Agent Cooper exclaims "Don't move, man in black! Your'e under arrest for murder and the attempted takeover of the United States of America!" Then Zella re-enters the scene, arming her own electro-incinerator and pointing it at Agent Cooper. Faced with a stand-off, Agent Cooper wavers between Zerg and Zella. When Zerg finally physically lunges at Agent Cooper, he fires the electro-incinerator at Zerg, vaporizing him. Turning back, Agent Cooper finds Zella has disappeared. Agent Cooper then faces Zeena, who angrily stalks Agent Cooper. As he attempts to fire the electro-incinerator at Zeena, it sparks and shorts out, causing him to slap it against his fist a few times before it finally works, vaporizing Zeena. Scanning the area, Agent Cooper then mutters to himself "at least now we've got a body to autopsy," heading over to Zera's corpse. As he picks up her feet, Zera suddenly recoils back to life, reaching for Agent Cooper. He again activates the electro-incinerator, vaporizing Zera and the last remaining body left to autopsy. Upon realizing this, Agent Cooper says "Damn." Death Technically, Zera was killed by Agent Cooper twice. He shot her in the head which seemingly killed her. Later, when Agent Cooper attempted to retrieve her body to autopsy, she leapt up to strike him, causing him to vaporize her with Zerg's electro-incinerator. Personality and Traits Zera was a loyal Agarthan, who pledged to destroy the surface-dwellers. She was highly athletic and a formidable hand-to-hand fighter, having beaten down both Agent Cooper and Operative-132. Appearances * Diabolical Tales: Part II - Vengeance of the Men From Within The Earth Behind The Scenes Zera was played by Melissa Pare. Category:Characters